


My Baby Sister

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Lottie is 17, Mention of Larry, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is driven crazy by his own thoughts about his sister after his run-in with Hemma. Lottie gets home sick and wants family time, so she goes to spend time with her brother and turns him on without noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosodesj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosodesj/gifts).



> I made Lottie a little bit older, so she is 17. I was freaked out, I can't believe she is only 16! Girl looks my age and I am 20!  
> Anyway, this isn't as good as 'Fucking Hemma' but I hope you like it anyway.  
> xx

 Lottie is wearing this. 

 Louis looks like this x

 

 

Louis’ mind had been torturing him with images of his sister, in the most inappropriate, non-brotherly ways. Since sleeping with Harry and Gemma, everything with them had gone back to normal. Gemma had gone home, Harry and he had casual; ‘I have too much energy let’s have sex’ or ‘I feel like having my arse eaten out before our show sex’ which they are both more than happy to help out with. But there is that feeling deep in his stomach that won’t go away whenever Lottie walks in to the room, hair flowing down her back, clothes tight against her small body and skin tanned by chemicals.

So when Lottie asks to sleep in his room opposed to sleeping in her own because she, “misses home and needs some family time”, he isn’t exactly excited. Neither is he when Lottie comes and sits directly next to him on the couch and throws her legs over his lap. Her shirt dress had slid up to the top of her thighs and her red underwear was completely visible to him. Louis bit his tongue and shoved his hands underneath his bum to resist his urge to slide his hands up her tan thighs and in to that underwear. The night goes on and Louis is somewhat able to forget about wanting to fuck her brains out but when she was eating cream off his plate he couldn’t not stare as her lips wrapped around her finger and she sucked. It’s like the whole process went in slow motion, he wasn’t able to stop his length from tightening inside his joggers nor his immediate reaction when she made eye contact while doing it was to get up and run in to the bathroom.

Lottie sat in the lounge room of the suite confused as Louis ran in to the other room and slammed the bathroom door shut. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she hated it when someone she cared about was upset. She left him alone for fifteen minutes before getting up and knocking on the door to the bathroom.

“Lou? Are you alright?” She could hear running water and Louis muttering to himself through the door.

“I’m fine Lot, go away.” He sounded angry and frustrated. Lottie’s heart sank.

“Did I do something wrong? Louis, open the door.”

 “Go away Lottie, for fucks sake.” Louis yelled.

“No, I’m not going anywhere until you open the door.” She puts her hand on her hip and raises her eye brows despite Louis not being able to see her.

“Charlotte!  Go!” Lottie rolls her eyes, he only uses her full name when he is really mad but she didn’t care.

“Lew-is” She sang back. The door suddenly swung open startling her, to reveal a frustrated and scared looking Louis.

“Do you want to know why I don’t want you here? It’s because of you being a pain in my freaking arse, by coming in to my room and sitting on me flashing you fucking underwear like a slut, sucking on your fingers, looking at me with your massive fucking eyes like you’re so innocent, like I don’t hear about those guys that you bring back to your room at night and fuck. I’m pissed because you are fucking beautiful and I want to fuck the absolute shit out of you. But I can’t because I shouldn’t find my sister hot like this or want to stick my dick inside her. Fuck, Lottie! That’s why!” Louis had Lottie cornered against a wall now, walking closer and closer as he yelled and Lottie matching him step for step towards the wall.

Lottie’s heart was hammering and between her legs was throbbing because if Louis took two seconds to realise she was always turned on by him. All the guys she brought back looked exactly like him. She has wanted him ever since Gemma told her about her and Harry sleeping together. She looked up slowly in to Louis’ eyes,

“Do it then.” She whisper, the sound barely registering to her own ears. She knew he heard when he reached down and gripped her thighs, wrapping them around his waist and slamming her back against the wall. She thanked Jesus at this moment for her being way smaller than her brother. Then they were kissing, both moaned a little too loudly at the contact of their lips together. Louis got impatient quickly and tipped her head back, opening her mouth and running his tongue along hers. The kiss is messy and wet but both are moaning and never loosing contact with each other.

Louis holds Lottie arse, squeezing it as he turns around and drops her on to the bed. He takes off his shirt and lay on top of her between her thighs. “Fuck yes.” Lottie whispers in his ear as he pulls her dress over her head and pulls the cups of her bra down so he can wrap his mouth around her nipples. A family trait is sensitive nipples and he has her moaning and tugging at his hair in no time. Just has Lottie thinks this is the best sexual experience she has ever had Louis pushes her underwear aside and thrusts a finger inside her. Lottie’s back arches off the bed as she opens her mouth in a silent moan.

“Louis!” She screams as he adds another finger in to her, his thumb coming up to rub against her clitoris. She claws at his back, leaving red, angry nail marks in her wake. Lottie pulls him by his hair so she can connect their mouths together again until she is feeling the build in her stomach and groin, heat swirling around, wetness leaking from her.

“Come on baby, come for your big brother. Show me I’m better than all those other boys.” Louis whispers into her ear. And she comes, hard, clamping down on his fingers as he continues to rub her clit and stroke the hot, wet walls inside her. When he pulls his fingers out he looks in to her eyes, they are glazed over, heavy, she is convulsing slightly with her legs shaking. “No, babe, we aren’t done yet.” He kisses down her neck, slides her underwear down and off her thin legs. Rolls her over and unclasps her bra from behind her. She is humming quieting, content, coming out from under the thick blanket of post-orgasm bliss.

“Lou,” She says quietly, almost embarrassed.

“Yeah, Lot?” Louis gets concerned, maybe she doesn’t want to do anything else, and maybe she regrets it already. God, what has he done!

“I want to give you a blow job.” He sighs and laughs.

“Okay, baby. Yeah, that would be good.” Lottie laughs and sits back on her ankles.

“Don’t get too excited.” She smiles down at his crotch. “The thing is, I’ve never, um.” She pauses and looks down at her hands.

“You’ve never given a blow job?” Louis is slightly shocked she is young but the last six months she has been going a bit crazy with boys in and out of her room.

“Shut up, Lou! I’m only 17!” Louis groans.

“Don’t remind me how old you are Lottie. It’s okay, I can talk you through it if you want.”

“No, just tell me if I’m doing something wrong okay?”

“Sure babe.” Louis sits up and kisses her lips softly before laying down and taking off his joggers. Lottie watches and licks her lips as he exposes himself. His not the biggest she has had before but he is definitely thicker.

She sits between his legs and lowers herself down towards him. Tentatively she licks the head of his dick, a bead of precome dribbles from the tip and she watches it for a second before licking up the entire length, catching it on her tongue.   She looks up at Louis and sees him already with his hands in his hair, eyes closed and mouth parted. She smiles at this and leans back down this time taking him in her mouth, he moans above her and shifts his hips gently. She runs her tongue up and down his length, sucking him in deeper, she hits the back of her throat and gags slightly, so she pulls back and focuses on the head. Gaining more confidence, she moves faster, wrapping her hand around the base and matching the movement of her mouth. Louis is loosing it more and more, the feeling of heat around his dick and the fact that his sister is the one doing it drives him crazy. She is sucking and licking, wrapping her lips around his tip so quickly that it feels amazing, he is getting pushed closer to the edge at an embarrassingly fast rate.

“Lottie, stop.” Louis reaches down and wraps her hair in his fist pulling her off. She looks up at him disappointed.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asks, too shy for what she has just been doing.

“No, babe. I just really want to fuck you now.” Louis pulls her up by her arms and lays her in the spot he just was. He turns her over and runs his hands down her back, over her bum and spreads her thighs, sitting between them. Lottie has buried her head in the pillows, twitching in anticipation. Louis gets up to get a condom from his bag;

“Where are you going?” Lottie asks panicked.

“Just getting a condom love.” Lottie turns her head and looks at him dead in the eye.

“Don’t use one.” Louis’ heart starts to pound again in his chest, his cock giving an excited jump.

“Yeah, okay.” He moves back between her legs and groans at the sight of her wet and dripping. “Baby, this is going to be so good.” He pulls her hips up slightly, exposing her more to him and lines himself up.

“Do it, Louis.” Lottie encourages him. He pushes in slowly, she is so tight he can’t go quickly even if he wanted to.

“Holy shit, Lottie. You’re so fucking tight.” Lottie is moaning in to the pillows, hands gripping the headboard. He pushes his palm in to her lower back and starts to fuck in to her, slow, long thrusts. Lottie is non-stop moaning now, taking her brother’s cock perfectly as Louis sits back and watches himself disappear in to her. He leans over her, bracing himself on his forearms and thrusts faster and harder.

“Lou..” Lottie whines. Louis groans as his name leaves her lips. He pulls her head from the pillows and wraps his arm around her neck, grasping her shoulder.

“Say it again baby, say my name.”

“Louis. Fuck me Louis.” Louis moans, eyes rolling back in his head. Her voice goes to his groin, arousal burning there, encouraging his orgasm. He sits back up forcing her down in to the pillows and thrusts in hard and fast chasing his orgasm now. He kisses her shoulder’s, nipping lightly at the skin there. He is throbbing inside her and her grip on the headboard is becoming tighter and tighter. Lottie begins to push back and meet Louis’ thrusts, moaning louder. She uses the small space under her hips to push her hand in and starts to rub her clit, matching the speed of Louis’ thrusts.

Louis watches as Lottie’s arm moves as she rubs herself, he reaches down and pulls on Lottie’s hair, she is suddenly screaming, arching her back and comes. She tightens impossibly hard around his cock, making Louis pause and double over.

“Fuck! Lottie,” Louis keeps thrusting faster, chasing the feeling and elongating Lottie’s as she moans louder and louder in to oversensitivity. Louis flips her over and forces back in to her, watching her face as tears fall down her cheeks and she moans in ecstasy.

“Holy Shit, Louis. Yes, you feel so good.” Lottie moans. Louis loses it, coming inside her, pumping himself in. He lets out a less than manly moan as he does making Lottie giggle. Louis buries his head in her neck and holds on tight to her small frame.

“Lottie, Jesus Christ.” Lottie hums in response as Louis rolls off her and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

The siblings lay naked in the big bed, sheets dirtied with their come. “Did you know Harry and Gemma,” Lottie begins.

“Yep.” Louis cuts her off, turning red hoping Lottie won’t notice.

“We’re a fucked up group aren’t we.” Lottie laughs.

“I blame the fans and their damn fanfiction.” Louis chuckles.

“You read that too!”

“Anyone who says they don’t read fanfiction about themselves is lying.” Louis smiles down at his little sister.


End file.
